The invention relates to a method and a system for controlling the production of a mixture of constituents, especially a mixture with premix dead volumes.
It applies more particularly to automatically regulating mixtures of constituents in line, such as for example mixtures of oil products, in which the mixtures produced comply with a set of specifications or significant parameters. In these applications, each product contained in the mixture acts on the set of characteristics or parameters of the final mixture obtained.
The invention applies in particular to the production of mixtures in which the characteristics or parameters of the various constituents are not well known or may change during production of the mixture. Mixtures of oil products in particular have these aspects, but the method and the system of the invention may apply to mixtures of other products, for example such as cements, paints, etc.
In all cases, the aim is to obtain a mixture having a state defined in advance or constitutional parameters that are defined in advance. These parameters relate to the physico-chemical characteristics of the mixtures to be obtained. In the case of a mixture of oil products for example, these parameters may be the sulphur content of the mixture, its octane number, etc. For a mixture of cements, the parameters will for example be the lime content, the silica ratio, the alumino-ferric ratio, etc.